Vampiric Arrangements
by CertifiedLollygagger
Summary: Elise wasn't used to living in patterns. Somehow, the patterns became more irregular. Along with her nightmares of rogue voices, with a lingering comforting one. Why was she always visiting Kaname Kuran? How was she a pureblood, but yet with the last name of Kiryuu? She was going to Cross Academy to find out. Whether it killed her sanity, or...get married!
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to a school in Japan? That has Vampires in it?" Lizzy asked me. She also came from a Vampire Hunter clan like me.

"Yeah, I guess. The Association kind of has ignored us ever since my aunt and uncle got killed, since they were more talented. I only get missions when necessary. Also, as I am half-blood myself.. duh. I only got it out for Level E's." I explained.

"Kiryuu Elise, you are insane. It's good your Japanese though so there won't be much of a language block. Also, your kickass at killing Level E's. They probably need you more there than here. I can handle it." Lizzy puffed out her chest but looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm kind of anxious though. My cousin Zero is going to be there and I heard he is on the verge of being a Level E. That's depressing. I mean I see him when I visit Kaname-kun but.. this is different." I tugged on my dark chocolate lock, glancing at Lizzy's new expression.

"He'll manage. He is a Kiryuu after all and you're a fighter, so then he has to be of course!" Lizzy was spewing nonsense again. Her ice blue eyes went excited, her short light brown curls bounced and her cheeks seemed rosy against her pale complexion. She was get prepped for something.

"What's up? You look like your getting ready to kick ass."

"Oh um, why I came here. I got a mission from the losers," she meant the Hunter Association, "and have to report to England for a week. I thought you might miss me but now you throw the information of you going to Japan for the next few years of our teenage years! You better visit, bitch." Lizzy huffed and looked teary-eyed. I smiled at my dramatic friend and hugged her.

"Of course, I will. When I can, of course. I can't just leave on a whim, you know that. " I scolded her teasingly.

"Yeah, I'll help you pack and we can talk since your leaving tomorrow." She announced our work and mustered to get a few suitcases.

We talk and chatted while packing my clothes away.

I'm Elise Kiryuu, from the infamous Kiryuu clan. My father is a younger brother of Zero and Ichiru's father. I had the same tint of lavender eyes but medium length dark brown hair that had a slight curl and wave to it. I was also incredibly pale and 5'3, small for coming from a Hunter Clan.

My mother was a mystery. I really did not know who she was. It was kept extremely secretive from my father. I have only one memory of my mother. It's really vague though since I was young when she left. I only knew she was a pureblood Vampire, so it made me half I guess..

_"Elise, please be careful. I love you.. you'll soon accept the arranged marriage. Forgive me for leaving you so early." _

Those words.. what did they mean? An arranged marriage? I never understood it. There was also something very odd about my life.

I was regularly visiting Kaname Kuran. I have been all my life, or he visited me. I never know why.. it was really confusing.

But I look to him as a brother figure. He's formal and kind of cold towards other but is protective when I visit. He's also gets really upset whenever I have to return to America. I have a feeling I may really be his sister or something. My mother was pureblood, after all. Also sometimes, my eyes would sometimes turn to a doe eye brown. It was all very confusing.

"You there Elise? Your kind of zoning." Lizzy's voice strung me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry! I'm fine, just was thinking about stuff."

"Okay.. just don't over think and give yourself a headache." I nodded, she was right.

Lizzy left after eating some dinner with me. I got into bed and closed my eyes, ready for the hectic day tomorrow will be.

"Elise! Wake up!" I heard the shouts of my father. I sighed and got up then walked out of my room and walked down the wooden steps.

"I'm up, I'm up." I told him groggily, rubbing my eyelids.

"Kaname is on the phone, he would like to speak to you." My father grimaced. He didn't like him much but tolerated me going to visit or him coming here to visit me. I sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Moshi, Kaname-kun." My voice tried to sound cheery.

_"Just woke up, I see?" _I heard the light chuckle of Kaname.

"Yup! How's Yuuki doing?" I asked him. I know Cross Yuuki very well, we were kind of like sisters. After the years of going to Japan on weekend stays, we liked to talk

_"She's doing fine. I'm doing well, thanks for asking." _

"Oh shush, I was getting to that part. I got to get ready, we need to leave soon. I'll see you soon, Kaname-kun!"

_"Bye, Elise. Have a safe flight." _He hung up.

I shoved a muffin in mouth, went into a trek up the stairs and into the shower. After rinsing my hair with my shampoo, I quickly stored toiletries in my small bag. I brushed my teeth, put on some makeup, dried my hair and combed it deciding to leave it in its natural state of waves and curls. I threw the rest of the things I would need and packed it away in one of my suitcases. Then I got dressed.

I decided to wear some skinny jeans, my grey converses, and a lime green tank top that would be covered by my black pullover hoodie. After this strenuous routine, I grabbed my black and blue polka dot suitcases then made it down the stairs safely.

"You should be proud dad, I managed not to trip this time!" I beamed at my father and he gave me a small smile.

"Let's get to the airport." I nodded and rushed out the door. Dad already unlocked the trunk so I shoved my suitcases in there. He closed it and then rushed into the driver side and started pulling out of the driveway.

"I'll miss you.." He said a minute into the ride.

"I know, dad. I'll miss you too. But I won't be gone forever." I started laughing at his apprehensive face.

"Make sure to tell Zero I say hello." Dad reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. I will."

"Be careful, too."

"I know, I know. Dad you worry too much."

"It's only natural a father worries about his daughter." Dad's face began to look more solemn than ever. I was starting to worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He wavered for a moment but answered, "Nothing. Just going to miss you is all. Oh, we're here." I looked at the window as he was right, we had arrived at the airport.

"I'll miss you daddy," I hugged my father and he popped the trunk so I could get my things.

"Be careful and make sure to call me every now and then, okay? If anything comes up with the Association you know to do," I nodded and he continued, "Now have a safe flight." I walked out and grabbed my carry-on and suitcases. I waved while my dad drove off.

*** **(A/N: I'm skipping the whole getting in the plane and being in it sha-bang. It's annoying and kind of not needed. Heh. So what's up? Yeah.. back to the story!)**

I was sitting in the cab on my way to the Cross Academy. I sighed as the humungous building was getting closer.

The black cab finally halted to a stop and I knew we had arrived. I rubbed my eyes, slightly tired. Probably jet lag.

My heart started beating furiously faster. I could feel my palms get sweaty so I tried to furiously wipe them on my jeans. You know that feeling of butterflies mixed with being anxious? Multiply that by 10. I was freaking horrified. My feet wobbled on the cobblestone pathway but my hands were firmly glued to the handle of my suitcases. The weight of my carryon and duffel seemed to turn into tons. My legs were like lead, not wanting to move.

This school sure is intimidating.

"Elise, you okay? You look pale." I heard the familiar voice of my cousin, Zero.

"Zero! Yeah.. nervous." I put down my stuff and rushed over to hug my awkward cousin, Zero. I smiled at the familiar sight of him. His disheveled grey hair, cold lilac eyes, and the usual sour look on his face. But he had the smallest smile seeing me.

"It's good to see you, Elise." I smiled into his chest, I loved my cousin. He was awesome.

"Good to see you too. Dad says hi."

"I got to take you over to the headmaster's office. Follow me." I nodded and followed his tall figure. He sure got taller the last time I saw him..

I glanced over at the grounds. This school sure was gorgeous but pretty old-looking. Not to mention it was huge. My old school pretty much was the size of the Day Class dorms. I'm glad though I haven't ran into any vampires yet excluding Kaname. He's fine.

"We're here." Zero opened the old wooden doors and then went up the cement spiral staircase. I sighed but followed up. Soon we reached a dark oak door and he opened it up to reveal Cross Kaien, the headmaster of the Cross Academy.

"Good evening, Elise-chan." Headmaster said cheerily.

"To you too, headmaster." I nodded and did a slight bow. This wasn't our first meeting but I've only seen him three times out of all the visits I have made here. And I visit four times a year. I'm 16 and have been visiting since I was 5. I'm not sure if I had visited before that. It's really all a blur, my past.

I can only remember something attacking my family with a man and what seemed to be my mother. I was also hiding in the corner with a girl. Maybe a sister? But my father wasn't there at all.

It's awfully confusing.

Anyways.. so here I am. In the headmaster's office. This is fun. Not.

"So, you'll be in the Sun Dorm, since your Vampire side is stabilized. Once a month you need blood, correct?" Headmaster asked me intently.

"Yes. A few ounces is enough to keep it at bay. Usually the first day of the month to make it last. My father recommended on that day I shouldn't attend as I have.. withdrawal symptoms." I sighed.

"And these withdrawal symptoms are?"

"Migraines, mood swings, I'm restless, I have a hard time concentrating. If it's really bad, I start having vampire senses awaken. I can smell blood, I get very.. thirsty, and my eyes will glow red. Also my pureblood powers are somewhat revived. It's pretty bad but it hasn't happened in a while." Headmaster looked taken aback, Zero was giving me a shocked glance, then I noticed Yuuki was there.

"Oh! Yuuki!" I smiled and waved. She smiled back. She already knew about this, having experienced it once on my visit. I was close to having my vampire side awaken.

"Hi Elise!" She rushed over and hugged me. I hugged back, glad to see her. We were like sisters after the long times of being together.

"Wait, so Elise-san. When was the last time you had blood?" Headmaster asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, a week ago. On the first day of this October." I answered. Headmaster laid back into his seat and gave a sigh of relief.

"Kaname requested that you would go to the Night Dorms and see him. Yuuki, could you please escort Elise-san?" After Zero heard that, he scowled darkly. I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

"Sure, headmaster!" Yuuki accepted.

"I'm daddy!" Headmaster Cross was whining. I giggled quietly and followed Yuuki.

Meanwhile during the walk, we had talked about various things. How things were going with each other and what was up recently in life. I caught a small bite on her neck, almost faded and gone.

"Yuuki.. your neck?" I asked quietly.

"Long story," She murmured. I knew who it was..

"Zero." I finished quietly. She nodded, not really wanting to talk about it. We had made it to the Night dorms, with Yuuki opening the gates for me.

"It gets pretty crazy when day classes end and the night classes start. Kaname-Senpai will most probably make sure you don't go into harm's way though. Don't be surprised if the girls give you glares or try to push you, I'll try my best to help prevent that though.." Yuuki laughed nervously and fidgeted with her skirt.

"It's okay. I'll just push them out of the way." I laughed along with her.

"I got to go back though. The school should start any minute. You will start tomorrow and just spend the day in the Moon Dorm. Your dorm is actually being figured out right now," Cue nervous laugh, the headmaster sure is forgetful, "so the reason why you'll be spending your day here. Well Kaname-Senpai wanted you too, but have a good day!" Yuuki smiled and waved then ran back to her beginning classes.

"You too! Don't sleep too much!" I laughed and waved back as I saw her retreating figure.

I steered my direction towards the dark wooden doors. I sighed and pushed it open, to find myself walking into the hall away from the stairs.

I seated myself on one of the couches and sighed. I was exhausted from the flight, arriving early in the morning. They must be sleeping or something. I mean, it is pretty early. I wish I could read a book or something.

"Elise-Chan! We were expecting you to arrive a little later." I heard the kind voice of Ichijo Takuma fill the room. He was in his pajama's but smiling and happy as ever. His vibrant emerald eyes sparkled at me. You could call us good friends.

"Hey, Ichijo. Yeah, for some reason my chauffeur arrived a bit early. I guess I'm supposed to spend the day chilling here. My dorm assignment hasn't been figured out yet." I explained my early appearance.

"I see. It's good to see you though. The rest should be up in an hour or two but please help yourself. You know where the kitchen is and the library and all of that. If you get tired, you know where the guest room is. I'll be heading back to sleep myself." Takuma gave a kind smile and headed off back to his room.

"Okay. Have a good sleep!" I smiled and laid back on the sofa. This is going to be boring without anyone to talk to. I heaved myself off the comfy couch and to the kitchen were food is.

Mmm.. food..

Ignore that.

I tiptoed over to the kitchen to find it completely empty. I glanced through a cabinet and just found blood tablets. Okay, obviously not there. I opened the next cabinet. Guess what it is?

Blood tablets. Jeez...

So with new power, I raced through the pantry. Now this is more like it. I grabbed pizza Goldfish, sour cream and onion chips, some cookies, and Oreo's. They had kept the food I usually keep in supply for my visits. Oh no. Pocky.. I love those thin lengthy biscuits dipped in milk chocolate with a passion. But. I knew who they are for. Rima and Shiki.

Fuck.

I can't eat the Pocky. I had learned my lesson from the last time. Don't touch, eat, consume, or even misplace the Pocky.

_Flashback (Elise at age 12)_

_I wandered through the Moon Dorm, feeling at ease. I yawned and noticed that Kain-kun was still awake. He should be sleeping! The night class students just came back about 3 hours ago._

_"Kain-kun! Why are you still up?" I asked him, he turned his head and I saw his amber eyes look awfully weary._

_"Sorry. I was thinking. Don't worry about me, Elise." I nodded but Kain should be asleep. I shrugged it off and walked over into the bright kitchen. I opened the pantry and saw the miraculous food, Pocky._

_But I knew Rima-Chan and Shiki-san would get pretty angry. I grimaced and tried to keep my eyes off the tantalizing sticks of goodness. Rima loved me.. I think.. she wouldn't mind right? Shiki was unemotional and impassive, as always. He would probably say oh well and just have someone get more._

_I greedily grabbed the box and ripped open the silver bag that held my future happiness. Should I go into my room and eat them? I walked back over to the couch to still find Kain just sitting there and thinking. I sat next to him and ate my Pocky in peace._

_"Want one?" I offered._

_"No thanks. I'm going to bed. See you later." Kain walked up the stairs and into his dorm with Hanabusa. _

_"Sleep well, Kain-kun." I murmured and ate another stick contently. I nibbled and nibbled on the delicious candy until they were gone. It was a smaller pack so it didn't take as much time to eat some._

_"I smell Pocky, Shiki." I heard the distant voice of Rima-Chan. Oh no. _

_"Yeah.. the scent of it is around us." I rushed into the kitchen and throw away the box, cleansed my hands of the chocolate smell. _

_But my breath._

_I rushed over to take a sip of water from a water bottle I had left out last night. I gulped the water hurriedly, almost choking. Gum. Where the heck is the gum?_

_My hands flashed around a small countertop until I felt the presence of a gum pack. I threw a minty stick into my mouth and chewed furiously until all traces of Pocky were gone. Then the pair walked in with glares on their face. I swear, they could melt ice with those glares. Usually they barely showed emotion._

_That just made it worse._

_"You ate our Pocky," I winced but nodded._

_"I'm sorry," I coughed out, fearful of what my fate was._

_"You're forgiven this time, but the next time there will be repercussions." Shiki-san stated in his monotone like voice._

_"Yes, Shiki-san." I muttered. The two models stalked off back to their dorm rooms to catch up on sleep._

_From now on, I'm buying my own Pocky._

I winced, I had learned my lesson. With that in mind, I cringed back from the temptation. I clutched my munchies even tighter and went into the huge refrigerator looking around for some water bottles.

Ah! I grabbed the Japanese worded water bottle and walked over to the couches. I opened the bags and started eating my wonderful delights.

It's pretty bad to eat this stuff 8 in the morning but oh well. I have 4 hours to kill until everyone is really awake.

I walked over to my carryon and continued reading my book, The Diary of Anne Frank. I have read this books hundreds of times but it never got on.

With a great book in my head and food on the table, I relaxed.

It was around 12. They should be steadily waking up now. Usually when I visited, it was a mob of people walking down the steps. I sighed and laid down on the cozy ivory couch. My eyes closed but then I heard the voices.

I opened my eyes to see Aidou leaning over me. What a creep.

"It's good to see you too, Aidou." I smirked at his messy hair but his blue eyes were bright as ever. The night class was plagued with good looks.

"Humph. I liked it better when it was Aidou-kun and you adored the ground I walked on." Aidou swished his blonde hair back and glared playfully.

"I never did, I don't even know what you're talking about. The moment our eyes met, we had it out for each other. Too bad people like to think we're a couple." I laughed. It was true, whenever we were walking in town and bantering people liked to think we were a couple and mentioned how cute we looked together. I usually blushed crimson red and Aidou made it worse by putting his arm around my waist. Truth is, we're really just close friends that love to fight.

"You enjoy it, you'll never realize." Aidou put his hand to his forehead and sighed. He's so childish.

"Hello Elise, I see you and Hanabusa are already going at each other." Kain gave a small smile.

"It's always that way, Kain-kun." I laughed and Hanabusa scowled. He was being thwarted. Oh, Hana-Chan..

"Hana-Chan lose the scowl." It was my nickname to irk him. He always got flustered and annoyed with I used it. I sat up against the couch. The crew was here to greet my arrival.

"Hey Rima-Chan, Shiki-san, Ruka, and Seiren-san!" I greeted them all. They all gave their silent hello's and hi's.

I searched in my carryon to find Rima's favorite American candy, the infamous Skittles. No one usually guessed her as a sucker for fruity candy, but boy she loved it. I made sure to get the really big bag. Not the small kiddy sized one. I tossed her the bag and she caught it, with the smallest hint of a smile on her face.

"Thanks." I shrugged and said a silent your welcome.

I then tossed Shiki his own personal favorite, Sour Patch kids. They had good taste in candy, I must say. I tossed his bag and he nodded.

"Thank you, Elise-san."

"No problem." I smiled at him. He was really likable if you actually got him to talk every once in a while.

"Elise, you never get me sweets or anything." Aidou pouted. I poked his forehead and he stumbled back a little.

"You never ask for anything, that's why." I laughed at his frown.

"Anyways, Kaname-sama would like for you to go into his study." Aidou told me. I nodded and walked up the staircase, leaving my Vampire friends behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the white canopy of my guest bed, they still hadn't figured out my dorm assignments. After I met with Kaname, which was just a normal conversation consisting of no complete drama or shock, he informed me an hour later I was to still stay in the Night Class dorms.

Then spent the rest of the day reading the Manga library of Ichijo's. He had over 500. Insane.

In a half hour they would be walking over to the classrooms, I had to get ready and presentable if I wanted to walk out with them.

Yes. I'm insane. It will probably be chaos and I will get choked with insults and go deaf from "Kyah! (insert name here)-Senpai!"

My hands brushed away my chocolate bangs and made up the decision to get dressed about now. I walked over to my suitcase and opened it.

Hm.. my ripped skinny jeans, blue hoodie from my old high school, and my black, purple, and lime green Osiris sneakers will fare well. Along with my hair moussed and tousled and some makeup.

I did as planned, scrunched my hair with mousse then to whip some black eyeliner on my rims along with light pink blush highlighting my cheeks. No eye shadow today.

I threw on my clothes and completed the ensemble with some jelly bracelets and an "I heart Boobies," for breast cancer awareness. (**A/n: Who freaking doesn't have one of them?)** The girls will probably most likely cock an eyebrow at my appearance. It was quite American.

"Elise, we're leaving." Aidou yelled out.

"Okay!" I walked out my little room and hurtled down the steps. They were all clad in the white uniform having a prestigious air circling around. I felt underdressed, but oh well!

"Nice." Kain appraised my outfit. I nodded and gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Oh well, don't mind me. I'll just be in your first class for a little bit then leave when I get tired. Usually what I always do. Admit it, it's funner when I'm around."

"Funner is not a word, Elise." Kaname corrected me. Aidou started chuckling.

"Sorry Kaname-kun. My bad." I stuck out my tongue to Aidou.

"What's your bracelet say?" Rima asked in suspicion.

"Um. It's for breast cancer, I love Boobies. It's pretty big in America right now." I laughed hesitantly and made a nonchalant smile.

"Your odd," Aidou sighed.

"That was obvious from when you met me." I laughed and he frowned in defeat. I glanced at him and decided to play around with the guys.

"Will my chivalrous vampires protect me from the threat of fan girls? I never walked over during this time of day. Aidou, so please. If I die, there's something I just must tell you." I solemnly stared into his eyes.

"Yes?" Aidou asked hesitantly. He was probably scared for me to reveal this newfound secret I've buried deep into my soul.

"That time, when you lost the broken spoon. I know what happened."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SPOON?" Yes, Aidou still held grudges when his tras-treasures.. got thrown out. I was about to piss him off, because that was his prize of that entire pile of crap.

"I threw it out." I got wide eyes of everyone, excluding Rima and Shiki who just kind of stared. No one dared to throw away that spoon, not even Kaname. I nodded gravely and got the worst glare Aidou could give.

"You will receive payback.. " He stalked over to Kain and whispered into his ear. Kain grinned mischievously. Oh god. That may have been a mistake.

"Let's go." Kaname sighed and walked through the dorm. I followed along with Ruka and Aidou along with Kain were behind me. I don't know whether I should be scared or horrified. Probably a mix of both.

Then I heard the shouts.

"KYAH! KYAH! WILD-SENPAI! IDOL! SHIKI-SEMPAI! KANAME-SEMPAI!" Ugh. These girls would give me a migraine.

Then the distant shout, "Ruka-Sempai!" I snickered. There were also fan boys among the crowd. Ruka gave a silent laugh along with me as she realized the humor of this.

"Ichijo. I don't trust those two. If girls attack me with swords, pull out your sword of epic ninja-ness and go all knight in shining armor on their ass." Takuma laughed when I told him this and responded.

"I'll try my best, but exclude the sword." I pouted but nodded. The creak of doors opening filled my ears and I saw the horde of girls screaming with Yuuki and Zero desperately holding them back.

I felt two arms snake around my waist. Aidou and Kain. No, no! They will pulverize me when I actually have a class with them! I will die young!

But I couldn't escape the death hold. If I thrashed, I would be torn apart from the eager girls. Right now, I was getting some pretty bad death glares. I saw a girl crack her knuckles and I cringed into Kain.

"You.. are horrible monsters. Look what will await me!" I whined.

"Payback is sweet." Aidou smiled and whispered into my ear. The girls got even more furious at the sight of this.

"I'll enjoy this while I can." I whispered back.

"Oh.. Kain-kun and Hana-Chan. You mustn't fight over me! I have enough of me to go around!" I shouted dramatically. Cue Kaname's glare. I winked and he sighed but turned around to talk to Ichijo.

"What's with the outfit? Sloppy if you ask me. American, I suspect." A girl from the day class sneered. She also had a Kain button on her uniform. Oh. You want to play that game?

"Kain-kun! She's so scary," I whispered into his ear, "play along with me and you'll get one of the best reactions of your life." He nodded and decided to go along with the charade.

"Elise, no need to be scared. They're just jealous of our blooming love. I'll never share with Hanabusa, no never!" Kain was trying to hide his laughter over the furious stamps of feet he got. In response, Aidou snatched me away from Kain and put me in a quite promising position.

"I'll love you until the day you die, Elise. Don't listen to Akatsuki." I nodded and put my face in the crook of his neck. This isn't awkward at all, he's already made me do this tons of times.

"Oh Hana-Chan.." I sighed girlishly. He was shaking from laughter as he saw the girls trying to charge but were being successfully held back by Zero. I got the infamous Zero glare. He was annoyed.

I then flitted off to Shiki, it wasn't complete yet. It was still coming. They stopped to talk to their fan girls but I needed to get them all through. I would probably die from just walking out with them, but if I die, I want to go out with a bang.

"Shiki-san. These girls are very mean to you." I pouted. I saw the emotion of humor in his eyes. He'll go along with this.

"Awful, I must say." His monotonous voice reverberated through the crowd. The Shiki fans became quiet and reflected. I then skipped over to Ichijo and Kaname. They were my final prey.

"Ichijo, thank you for lending me the book. I enjoyed it very much." I thanked him and he gave me his famous kind smile.

"But, of course. It's one of my favorites. If you want any more, just ask? Your special you know." Ichijo didn't even know what he just got himself into.

The fans tried to hurl themselves at me but I winked as they realized Kaname was there. I wouldn't do anything romantic with him of course, as I found him very much like a big older brother, but would piss them off because he was talking to me.

"Kaname-nii." He instantly got that I was intending to piss of these girls, "I wanted to just remind you your an amazing brother even if you're really not my brother." I hugged Kaname and the girls gasped. Oh yes, glare at me with all your might. Because your precious Kaname is hugging me back.

"Thank you. But you obviously have a death wish." I frowned playfully and walked back over to Rima and Shiki. We had made it past the crowd of girls were now finally on our way to the Moon Class campus.

"These girls sure are easy to infuriate." I sighed.

"You're going to most likely get attacked when classes start. Only that Zero will be able to save you." Aidou voiced out his opinion and joined us.

"Yes. You just committed suicide in a way." Rima informed me.

"Well.. my life was fun while it lasted." I nodded and sighed.

"You won't be killed, Elise." Kaname assured me.

I nodded but walked along with Shiki-san quietly. By accident our hands brushed, my hand felt as if it been shocked. For some reason my cheeks went red and hot. I pulled away quickly and gave a glance at him but he was looking the other way.

Meh.

I brushed it off as nothing and walked towards Aidou. I flicked his hair and he gave me a sigh.

"What?"

"I love you, Aidou!" I gave him a hug and he hugged me back with his arm around my shoulders. We then strolled talking about random stuff that people usually don't care about at all. Yeah, we kind of had that couple-y friendship. I constantly told him I loved him but didn't have those type of feelings. Don't get me wrong, I do love him, but as a brother only.

So he then puts his arm around my shoulder. But most of the time he teases me when people say we look like a couple. I know for others its quite unlike him but we're best friends!

I know. I'm a loser. But I'm a happy loser.

We walked into the class silently and then other people took their seats and chatted while waiting for the teacher to come over.

"Elise-san. Could you help me on this English sentence?" A random Night Class girl asked me.

"Sure," They knew about me of course but decided not to mention it that much. They were kinder to me than the Day Class was today, sheesh.

"Ah. See, the contraction is wrong. The word its can be interpreted two ways. It is and just its. Its without the apostrophe is referring to anything that doesn't need is included. Does that make it better?" I asked her. I loved helping them with languages because it was the only thing I really felt superior at.

"Thank you!" The girl continued her paper. I walked back to where I usually at this time, goofing off with Aidou and Kain. Sometimes Ruka joins us if it catches her fancy.

"See, I get French. Un, Deaux, Trois. That's 1-3 isn't it, Elise?" Aidou asked me.

"Yep!"

"I thought 3 was Quatre." Kain sighed and pushed back his burnt orange hair.

"No, it's 4." I corrected him.

"Wish I took English, you could probably do the entire paper for me in a breeze." Kain slumped his shoulders and looked at the French packet.

"I could do it now. I did take this class in 8th grade." I looked at the paper. Jeez, this was really easy. He slid the paper over to me eagerly. The only problem they had was with other dialects.

"You got 8 wrong. It's huit, not neuf. That's 9. Other than that, its correct. But you did terrible on the alphabet, wow. English lettering is a hard transition though." I overlooked his paper.

"You pronounce A like ah. Then B like bay. F stays the same. L, M, N, and O stay the same. P is pronounced like pay. Um.. that's all I really notice in the mistakes. It's fine otherwise. The words are all correct." I handed him back the packet and he sighed with relief.

"English to French isn't that hard of a transition, is it?" Aidou asked.

"No, it's basic. Spanish is the easiest though. I preferred the sound of French words because it sounded much more prettier. Sorry but languages are easy for me. I speak fluent English and Japanese and I can carry a bit of a conversation in French. I didn't maintain everything that was taught to me that year because I went right into Japanese at high school. They used me more as an aid for the students. Obviously as I could speak Japanese and English as long as I could remember.."

"Show off," Aidou muttered.

"Maybe," I laugh and agreed with him.

"Sing a song in English!" A girl yelled out. I blushed and declined politely.

"Please, Elise-Chaaann!" Another voice called. I sighed.

"Only a excerpt." I told them bitterly then started the first lyrics of the song, If I die Young by The Band Perry.

_If I die young, bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. _

_Uh oh, uh oh. _

_Lord make me a rainbow, shine it down at my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. _

There was claps and I bowed but blushed. They usually insisted that I sing since I had a good voice (I suppose after they always freaking request it) and that it was sang in English since it sounded exotic to the class.

"What did it mean?" Shiki asked me. I translated the words for them and they were in awe. I shrugged.

"It's a good song. I'll bring my iPod next time and play some music." They liked me at class since I got them distracted and the teacher enjoyed my teachings and views on subjects.

"America only likes the thought of sex appeal. I prefer the cuteness factor." Aidou voiced his opinion.

"I guess." I shrugged. I couldn't completely disagree. People always say sex sells.

"We think half of our country consists of whores. The other portion is 'loser girls who will never get any'. I like to think of Japan as a bit of fresh air from America. It's constantly in high school the pressure to lose it as quick as you can." I muttered disgustedly. I remember a girl in 6th grade lost her virginity. Really.. a shame.

"That's just how it is, isn't it? Elise did you by any chance do the deed?" Kain asked in a curious manner. I blushed but looked away.

"No. I didn't." I looked over towards Kaname and it seemed as if he sighed in relief. And why the hell would you be relieved?

"Aw. Our little innocent virgin." Aidou laughed darkly.

"You probably didn't either!" I yelled back at his icy blue eyes that seemed dripping with dark humor.

"I did." He stated childishly.

"Bet your terrible in bed. The common stereotype for Asians is a small.. package." I laughed harder now at his visible glare. **(A/N: I know, I know. These are pretty bad. Sorry if it offends!)**

"Want to test that?" He then gave me a playful smirk.

"I'd rather not. Your just not my type, Hana-Chan." I gave him a slap on the shoulder. He grimaced and rubbed the area.

"Bet you haven't even got your first kiss," Aidou laughed in that really annoying way that Anime characters do as if they were better.

"I did. In fact, it was here. With a Level E." Everyone suddenly got quiet and stared at me in quiet disbelief. I laughed.

"No, I'm kidding." The rest sighed and went back to what they were doing, "though Aidou, I actually did. It was during the summer going into 7th grade. Just a harmless game of the spin the bottle."

"Oh who would have guessed?" Aidou swayed his hand and laughed. I stepped on his foot and he yelped.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled with anger in his tone.

"Oh, nothing." I whistled and kicked my feet back and forth. Then I felt something hard kick my shin and I gasped out in pain. The area started to throb.

"OW!" I screamed out.

"Elise, are you okay?" Kain asked me. I winced and checked at the newly bruising area.

"I guess. Thanks Aidou." I sarcastically muttered out. I saw Shiki already at my side and checking out the bruise. He sighed and carried me in a bridal position. Panic seeped in.

"Aidou, be more careful." Was the slightly annoyed response of Shiki. .hell. Since when does Shiki care and show emotion? Kaname would do this, but not Shiki. Aidou would have done this if it wasn't him who inflicted the wound. Same for Ichijo and Kain.

"I'm sorry," Aidou murmured. He was embarrassed. Aidou didn't mean to hurt me, I know that.

"It's fine." I assured him. But now was the question why Shiki was doing this.

"Shiki-san.. why are you doing this?" I looked up at his cerulean eyes that seemed to flicker with annoyance and worry.

"You obviously need to put some ice on it." He spoke as if it was obvious. It was but the need to hold me?

"I can walk just fine."

"No."

"Fine then. The hard way it is then." I struggled out of his grip. Though his arms were becoming more of a lock. I growled what seemed intimidating to me but he kept his cool facade under control and acted as if he were handling a toddler with a temper tantrum.

This flamed my attempts even more.

"What's with you?" I started flailing my legs around but he kept his eyes on me. I looked away, uncomfortable with his stares. My arms started to jerk even wilder but his arms were still tightly wound around my chest in.. that.. particular...region. My cheeks went bright red as I realized this. Surrender, I guess.

"I'll stop. Please, um, loosen your arms." Chagrin was the only emotion out of my voice. He did as told but had a very, very small smile across his mouth.

"Wow. Shiki-san can smile? I'm impressed." His smile seemed to get wider. I was amazed at the sight of this. I've barely seen Shiki show any emotion at all. It was enough to get him to talk in any other tone that monotony.

"I only show emotion around very few exclusive people." He stated.

"Elise is exclusive?" I laughed. Right. We neared the infirmary and he opened the door, then laid me on a bed.

"I guess. As you were my fiancée at one point." Shiki laughed.

Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_"Yuuki, why do we always have to stay down here?" I asked my twin sister. She shrugged but smiled at me. Her bright doe eyes seemed to glitter with happiness as if we aren't in a windowless basement every day._

_"It's worth it when Kaname Onii-sama sees us and plays!" Yuuki giggled. I scowled. I wish I was getting to marry him._

_I was going to marry some stupid Shiki Senri. Our cousin since he was the closest to pureblood as there was. Otou-sama and Kaa-sama already made the preparations for us both. It was stupid to have pureblood twin girls. _

_"Elise, don't worry. You met him didn't you?" Yuuki asked me._

_"I did. But he doesn't talk as much as Kaname-nii!" I frowned. My chocolate brown hair was today in braids. Doe eye brown met another pair, my sister. She looked as if she would scold me. I laughed hesitantly._

_"Elise." I heard Kaname-nii sigh. We both turned our heads eagerly and sprinted over to our older brother._

_"Kaname-nii!" and "Kaname Onii-sama!" filled the room. I grinned ear to ear. Our savior of boredom, the most fun I ever get these days. He usually likes to bring us stories of outside. I once wandered outside but only to be found scolded and hurried back inside by my father. I cried that entire night and was comforted by Yuuki although the burning curiosity of what is laid outside still filled my mind._

_Kaname-nii hugged as both and motioned towards the couch. There he explained a rose that blooms only once every ten years. Otou-sama and Kaa-sama had also joined us with what our dear brother was sharing. I listened intently glad to hear the newfound information. _

_"I wish you would've brought us it." I grimaced. Yuuki nodded._

_"Another time, I'll try." Kaname-nii assured us._

_New Flashback_

_"Kaa-sama.." My tiny voice went hoarse. Rido.. that scary man.. was here. Kaname-nii and Otou-sama was trying to fend him off. Kaa-sama was sacrificing herself to make us fully human._

_"I can't make you both human. Elise, you'll have to be half. I'll still manage to make you forget everything." Kaa-sama had tears and blood running down her beautiful face that resembled mine._

_My five year old arms outstretched to wipe away the wet tears and flowing blood. I cried even harder seeing her in this position. She was going to die. Yuuki and I will be tore apart. Otou-sama will die._

_I realized all of this and doubled over sobbing. I don't want this. I wanted us to get to go outside one day and be happy. I wanted all of us to be a family, regardless of our species. Regardless of the prejudices and everything held against held vampires. To be outside on a warm sunny today, where the light that projected out was like a yellowy butter color. Where Yuuki and I would play tag laughing and Kaname-nii would laugh at us but play along. Otou-sama and Kaa-sama would still be together and happy._

_A happy family._

_My sobs got more stressed and harder at sudden realization that my one dream would never become real. It would forever be a fantasy._

_"Elise, please be careful. You'll soon accept the arranged marriage. Forgive me for leaving you so early." Kaa-sama cried and began the ritual._

_"Kaa-sama, I love you. Where ever we go in the afterlife, I hope my dream can be fulfilled. I'll try my best every day for you." I dwindled a piece of her long silky brown hair. I was a replica of her. So was Yuuki. We weren't fully identical but pretty close in looks. _

_I closed my eyes and lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was my mother's sobs._

Smaller memories also filled my mind. Talking to Kaname, playing with Yuuki in our basement, the kind words of our parents, and meeting Shiki once. Also my accident of wandering outside our sanctuary and Otou-sama screaming my name.

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Kaname by my bedside and his head was in his hands. He looked stressed. I don't think I was supposed to remember so quickly.

"Kaname-nii, it's been a while hasn't it?" That's all I had to say to confirm his thoughts. He looked at me painfully.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen yet. Yuuki doesn't know either. I'm not going to turn you into a full vampire anytime soon. You'll just know of our past." I glanced his dark copper eyes. I closed my eyes.

"About Shiki. What will we do?" I asked him. This obviously couldn't be ignored.

"It's all up to you. When I awake Yuuki, she'll still make the decision. I know you got shorthanded." Kaname now had a small smile.

"The whole thing with Hio Shizuka.. yes I heard about it.. it was you wasn't it?" He seemed hesitant to answer at first but finally nodded.

"Rido. He's going to be active soon." Kaname informed me.

"I know." I sighed, this wouldn't be good. Especially with Shiki being his son and all.

"Wait.. what happened with me being a Kiryuu? Obviously I'm not." That was really confusing. I did have lilac eyes for a while that sometimes turned brown, but most of the time I acted as if it was absolutely nothing and maybe a weird change in weather.

"About that. Kiryuu transferred some blood into your system while the ritual was still fresh and new. You still are a Kiryuu, so the blood really was a part of you. You just still had half the vampire traits linger. Kiryuu did it because of a promise with Haruka, our father. He took you in as his own. Though when I fully awaken you all traces of the Kiryuu blood will obviously be gone." Kaname explained out to me.

"So, I still am Zero's cousin?"

"Yes."

"Kaname-nii...I'm sorry. I know it's not my fault but the pain of going through this alone must have been hard." I started tearing up. Kaname held me close and I clutched his uniform and sobbed into his chest.

I cried for my lost parents, the lie I have been living, my brother, and my twin sister who still didn't know. My heart felt like someone was squeezing the living daylights out of it. I thought about everything. I now finally understood why I had been visiting for so long. Kaname needed to make sure I was okay.

"You needed to make sure I was still alive and okay, all of these years. You really loved me like a sister didn't you? I had suspected before this you were related to me and I was a distant relative of a Kuran. Or something similar to Yuuki. I never would've guessed this, though." I talked more to myself than Kaname.

"I would have gone insane if I didn't see you at least twice a year. The constant worry that you could have been killed with having a Kiryuu as a father. You and Yuuki are the only people I care for more than anyone. Both of your safety come first to me. Yuuki is going to be my wife and your my sister."

This sure felt weird. I mean, not the whole confession. But more the prospect that I'm pureblood and engaged to Shiki.

I feel like I should talk to him or something but eh.

"Where is he, Shiki I mean," I asked Kaname.

"I'm here." Shiki suddenly popped out from the dark corner and showed himself. I went "nyah!" I know, I know. Pathetic. But dude he popped out like the fucking Joker. He had a small smirk on his face as soon as I screamed.

"Don't scare me like that!" I panted. Suddenly Shiki was up against the wall.

"How long did I black out for?" I asked either of them. Stalker Shiki should know shouldn't he? It took everything I had in me not say in a singsong voice, p-e-d-o-p-h-i-l-e! Something got caught in my throat, as if it was wrong to say that.

Whatever, conscious. I'll do as I please. But I'll hold back for you this once.. I think..

"About an hour." Kaname informed me. I sighed and got up off the ivory bed. Shiki pushed me back down though.

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"Because you just had your entire past rush back to you in only one hour. I think you should take it easy." He stated monotonously. This pisses me off. Big time.

"No." I fought against his hold and triumphed in getting up. I hopped of the bed, now smirking at Shiki. Can't hold this down, bitch!

"I'm going. I guess. Bye Kaname-nii!" I walked out of the infirmary and sprinted down the steps and out the door. They won't catch me.

My legs took me as fast as I go. I felt the cold night air whip through my hair and my throat clamp in protest at the pace I was running.

But I didn't care.

I sprinted all the way over to a beautiful fountain. I decided to sit on the ledge and stare at the moon, occasionally looking at my surroundings to see if anyone was in dire need of finding me or wanting me. Or just Stalker Shiki trying to.. do stuff? Yeah, I really do not know.

"There you are." Ugh. The sound of Shiki's voice was heard and echoed clear through my head.

"Really what do you want from me?" My voice sounded agitated and frustrated. I feel something in me like the moment I first saw him.

"Nothing." was his reply. That fueled my anger. I grabbed his collar and stared into his impassive blue eyes. They held a lot of sadness right now.

"Why are you so sad? Look, we don't have to get married if that's the case. I'm not holding you down to any feelings you may possess for Rima or anyone else. I never liked you that way. Even before, obviously we were both bitter about the arrangement. My sister got lucky and will most likely marry Kaname-nii. That doesn't mean I have to settle for you. I'm free to love anyone I want and you are too." I lectured to him.

It's the truth. He doesn't have to marry or anything like that. We're over, it's over.

Though I was lying to him in a part of this all, I did have feelings now. I'm just not sure what type of feelings those were. Whenever our skin brushed I felt like I'd been shocked. Earlier, I had been running from those feelings.

Every time he looked at me, I was getting irritated or happy! I felt confused. I was angry but I was happy that it would be him if we ever did marry. Ever since I came here. When we were talking, I didn't really notice it. But now I knew that odd feeling I got near him.

But at the same time I wanted my own choices. But I wanted to protect my parents wish and future sanity!

ARF! yes, arf.

I'm in love with him. Sudden realization had struck me like an arrow. I could feel my cheeks now heat up when I looked at him. My hand was still glued to his uniform. I mock coughed and untangled my hand from the awkward situation.

His hand jerked out grabbed mine and pulled me onto his lap. Everywhere.. was hot. That's the best way I could explain it.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and my palms suddenly felt sweaty. I closed my eyes and gulped down the embarrassment. I felt everything get weird. My heart seemed to weigh down in my chest while still racing frantically. My brain was in override. I felt as if something foreign was entering my system and my body couldn't handle the newfound object. As if I was going to combust.

That's a good word. Combust. I felt like my heart was going to combust from all this goddamn confusion and love rushing to my heart and head. They weren't in two places right now like in my heart it should be love then in my head it should be hate or whatever. They were matching at the same pace. If that makes any sense at all.

I don't really get what I'm saying or thinking or feeling.

My emotions were a whirlpool, spiraling into an endless beyond. I didn't want him to let me go. I wanted to stay in his lap but I also wanted to run from this.

Everything still hurts a lot. The loss of my parents, memorization of everything I had left behind in years. I finally got the courage to talk.

"Your my cousin. This isn't right." I started feeling hot wetness near my eyelids pool. I tried my very best to choke back the waterworks and sobs.

"I differ from that." He pulled up my dangling legs and tucked me into a sitting position on his lap. I felt his cool check against my warm one. Like fire and ice.

"Your finally showing a lot of emotion." I started laughing at this. This was the most emotion he's ever shown to me.

"That's true." He laughed along with me. I closed my eyes and put my head in his chest. Don't cry, don't you dare. This is the ultimate weakness.

"This is horribly wrong. Family isn't supposed to do this at all." I sighed.

Shiki pressed his lips against mine.

...

'WHAT THE HELL?' My mind seemed to shout. I could feel blood rush into my ears and also to my cheeks again. If my heart had calmed somewhat, it was now back into the frantic thumps. I reveled in the feeling of this though. His lips matched mine perfectly, as if created for mine.

I wasn't used to this very outgoing and forward Shiki. He always seemed like the silent and didn't like to talk type that wasn't used to sharing emotions. Also that he and Rima had a small fling and would possibly get together. That he would be forever monotony with his perfect match.

Oh boy. Was I wrong. Opposites attract, as they say.

Me? I was loud when I was near people I liked or felt comfortable with. I was very shy around people I didn't know. Unless you were someone I felt like I could talk to and revealed my true nature. Loud, vulgar (a tad), smiley, cheerful, humorous, and sometimes annoying. Immature and mature at the same time. I knew when to be serious but always just to go fucking wild. I never shut up around friends or family either.

He charged right ahead and furthered the kiss. I was about to faint for this whole time I forgot to breathe. I broke the kiss and pulled back. My face.. I'm afraid to ask how red it probably is.

"What just happened?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"I just kissed you, that's what happened."

"What the fuck happened to silent Shiki that never really liked to show emotion or use it? That seemed to have a thing with Rima or whatever? That never fucking talked unless you directly talked to him!" I angrily rampaged, still on his lap in a cradling position.

"I've held feelings for you a long time, Elise."

"Obviously! You just kissed me!" I poked his forehead. I didn't really want to slap Shiki but goddamn. What the hell is just going on here?

I did enjoy it though..

"I heard that." Shiki started laughing. I looked grumpily down at my shoes. His maroon hair came into view, along with those blue eyes of his. I looked deep into them and leaned in closer. I put my forehead against his to get a view deeper into his eyes.

My position moved. Suddenly I was facing towards his body and in a straddling type of position. With my forehead pressed against his. We probably looked like were making out to other people. Truthfully, I didn't know what I was even doing anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Looking into your eyes, duh."

He got even more weary. "..because?"

"This happened _way_ too fast." I frowned deciding to ignore his question.

"Aren't you happier that way?" He asked me.

"..No. Not really. In stories it's supposed to happen later. But I guess we aren't living a story are we? Quite the opposite."

"That's true." He looked almost thoughtful. I laughed a little of his expression. My forehead was still against his. I decided to lean back and get off his lap.

But he didn't want that.

He picked me up bridal style and steered off towards the Night Dorms. I struggled once again but to no avail.

"Sleep." He said.

"No." I yawned, not helping the situation. I was feeling tired but didn't want to go to bed. I wanted to stay up with the others but go to bed at a respectable time. Like usual.

"Just sleep." With that as his final words, I finally drifted off to a content slumber. Though nightmares were lurking.

**Nightmare**

_I was running to somewhere with no destination. Just running. There was something behind me, I could feel it._

_Kaa-sama. _

_I dropped to my knee's in front of her feeling weakness yet happiness. She's alive. Kaa-sama is alive. Yuuki will be happy!_

_"Kaa-sama!" I cried out. Her beautiful face contorted into a fierce snarl. Her ivory skin and long chocolate locks much like mine was soaked in fresh blood. It smelled like metallic and rust. My nose crinkled but I didn't back away from her._

_I tried to conjure a way to get her out of this wretched state of being. But nothing came to mind. I cried hopelessly, much like the night she left us. _

_"I'm coming." Suddenly a males voice came out of her mouth. Not the sweet melodic and comforting tone, but a harsh and baritone one. _

_"Who are you?" My voice went hoarse. This wasn't Kaa-sama. I knew that much. Someone was toying with me.. playing with me._

_The voice didn't return but a shrill bloodcurdling shriek did. I started screaming in horror. Kaa-sama was disappearing. I saw her small smile but she was still covered in the blood._

_I screamed and cried for her to come back._

I woke up with sweat running down my neck. It was only a dream and just that. I sighed in relief but looked to see where I was.

My guest bedroom. Shiki must have put me in here. I rested my head back down on my handmade Hello Kitty pillow that I made in 8th grade. I didn't feel at ease being alone.. I wanted to go to Kaname-nii or something.

I checked my clock and it was about 6:15. The returned an hour ago.

I decided to get out of my uncomfortable jeans. Shiki took off my hoodie and shoes, easily. So all I was clad in was my socks, jeans, and green camisole. I shrugged out of the jeans and threw on purple polka dotted boxers and then threw over a light turquoise hoodie.

I tiptoed over to Kaname-nii's study. I opened the large doors but found him to not be here. I sighed and decided to head over to his bedroom instead.

He's not there. I saw no form in the bed whatsoever.

I'm going to Aidou's room. I clutched my Hello Kitty pillow tighter and tiptoed all the way over to Aidou's room that he shared with Kain.

Once I opened the doors, they were thankfully there. He and Kain were talking but stopped when I came in.

Seeing Aidou was like a rush of relief. I started crying, like the emotional rampaging state I'm usually in, and ran full into Aidou's awaiting arms. He knew something was up.

This probably looks really immature. But I've done this before. When I have nightmares, I'm usually running to Kaname-nii, but whenever he isn't there I usually run to Aidou or Kain. Other than Kaname, they're the closest I'm too out of everyone.

When I was really small, I took more frequent visits. About 8 times a year. So on my second year, the 6th visit of that year I believe, I took the liberty to jog over to the classes at night and run into Kaname sobbing. I had a nightmare about a bunny that ate little children and puppies. He of course comforted me and sent me back into bed.

I know that's sad. But I was 6, shut up.

My Hello Kitty pillow fell to the floor as I sat in Aidou's lap and cried to my heart's content. He was stroking my hair and just let me cry.

Yeah Aidou and I have our hallmark moments.

"I had a nightmare. She.." I couldn't continue my sentence as the sobs got harder and wracked throughout my body. I let the sobs die down into a hiccup before going on.

"It was scary." I shivered and wiped away the wetness that remained on my face. Aidou cooled me down with his ice as when I cry I get feverishly hot.

"What happened?" Kain asked me.

"Blood and this man. He said he was coming. Using Kaa-sama's body to talk." I whimpered and let Aidou hug me closer.

"Kaa-sama? I thought you didn't know your mother." Kain stated suspiciously. That's right, I guess Kaname-nii and Shiki decided not to tell. I conjured an alibi.

"I don't know really who it was, the name Kaa-sama just stuck out in the dream. I'm not sure at all about it." I didn't want to lie to them but what else could I do?

They nodded but didn't continue.

Maybe it would be better if I just kept quiet and didn't talk about it. I was comfortable and happy how regular this felt. Today was a life changing type of day and I wanted something familiar to happen. I had to leave though, they needed their sleep.

"You guys need some sleep. Sorry for intruding." I quietly got up.

"Noooo! Elise, sleep with us." Aidou whined. I smiled gratefully. I really didn't want to go back to my room. I was one short stop away from checking Kaname-nii's dorm again or if he wasn't there I guess I'd have no other choice than Shiki. But he would laugh and tease me.

"The floor will suffice then. Can I have a blanket?" I asked. Aidou was still frowning.

"Sleep in my bed! Like you used to." I blushed crimson. Times have changed when you were 13 and I was 6, Aidou.

"Hanabusa..Don't be stupid. She'll sleep with me." Kain mockingly laughed. This just made my cheeks redder and travel further down my neck.

"Oh not you now, Kain-kun!" I groaned. This was going to be difficult. I just sighed. If I had to, I will.

"Whoever gets this question right, I'll sleep with.." Embarrassing and awful but they won't shut up if I don't. And I don't feel like making this into a stubborn fight with Aidou after my long day. It's not the first time anyways.. if they even got it right. I have a trick up my sleeve.

They accepted and nodded.

"What's my favorite American movie?" I rocked on my heels and grinned slyly. Then added the best part. "If you don't get it, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Jaws." Aidou stated simply. My mouth was agape in shock.. how did he even get that? I don't throw around my favorite stuff like it's nothing. He must be stalking me.

"Yeah.. you win, Aidou." I sighed and climbed into his bed. Kain laughed goodheartedly but went back to bed.

"Goodnight, Kain-kun." I rose my voice to make sure he could hear me. He also wished me a goodnight back. I sighed and buried myself into the duvet and silky covers that felt amazing. Sheesh, they sure do sleep in luxury.

"Elise, I'm sorry about earlier." I heard the remorse of Aidou.

"It's fine. Can we get some sleep though? I'm really tired."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night, Aidou."

We nestled into a comfortable silence and I felt my eyelids droop. I fell happily into the peaceful darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_I glanced at my father. I didn't want to leave America. I started crying as we got farther into the airport. There was a storm brewing in me and I didn't want to go to Japan! I don't care about a boy named Kaname or Cross Academy or anyone! I wanted to stay here!_

_"Daddy," I moaned. I tugged his sleeve and started crying. I knew I was half-vampire but I would be visiting full vampires. Scary thoughts made me shudder._

_"I'm sorry but you have to go." were his final words. I sighed and dragged my five year old tiny body onto the chairs awaiting for my flight to arrive. They let daddy come this far with me because how young I was._

_We waited for an hour and they finally announced my plane was arriving. This was the first time leaving home. It's been a few months since I lost my memory but with daddy but I felt really comfortable with him._

_I nodded and boarded the plane as it was being called. I gave my father a hug and carried my small carryon that had some candy, coloring books, crayons, a book, and my game boy. _**(A/N Remember those? I had a Pokémon game and played it all the time back then xD) **_A nice lady lead me to me seat as the plane was getting filled with crowds. Luckily, I was first class and got a really nice seat with my own little TV and headset. _

_"I'm Mikoto, if you have any problems make sure to press this button okay?" I nodded as she showed me the bright green button with a hurrying lady on it._

_"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" She asked._

_"Could I please have some water?" _

_"Sure." She scurried along and then came back then left. _

_Once everyone was on the plane, they waited for 30 minutes but then finally took off. The plane shook but naturally took off. The distant cries of babies and other scared children filled my ears. I promised daddy I wouldn't cry, so I swallowed my fear as we got farther up in the air. _

_My ears popped and I groaned. This is going to suck when we land._

_I was finally in one of the airports and the lady waited with me. I saw my name written in Japanese Katakana and waved. The chauffer was just a kindly old man who said I was going to the Cross Academy. He then went into detail about the architecture but I drowned him out and sighed._

_I clicked my seatbelt in and colored while he drove. Every now and then I glanced outside to see what this place was like. I saw a lot of snow since it was winter here. Explains why daddy was packing a lot of warm clothes. _

_"We're here." The deep tone struck me out of my thoughts._

_"Thank you." I fumbled with the lock but got out perfect and fine. The man got out and handed me my bags. _

_I glanced at the big school and shuddered. It was too big..too ominous._

_Then I noticed a teenager boy standing there that looked like me. We could probably pass as family. Except his eyes were a dark mahogany while mine were lilac. His brown hair was darker than mine but we resembled in the face. I started crying because I felt an odd aura circling me. I didn't know or understand this feeling. He smiled serenely at me. _

_Prestigious and noble. Neither was me.. I was average. I felt like a peasant. Is this what makes Purebloods so scary?_

_The boy walked towards me and got down my level on one knee. He wiped away tears of my face gently with one finger. I sobered up and stopped._

_"I'm Kaname." He introduced himself._

_"Elise.." I started to smile. He was nice and really handsome although. I could feel myself getting over the silly fear, what's so scary about him? _

**(The second visit)**

_I was going to meet Kaname-kun's friends today. Last time, I only saw them from a far distance. He didn't let me meet the boy with red hair and pretty blue eyes that had walked in to give him a paper. But I said hello to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. _

_He let me read a book, so I liked him. But other than that for the weekend I stayed there I was only in Kaname-kun's study. The only other person I met was Cross-san the headmaster._

_I was in Kaname-kun's large spacious study and sat on one of the leather chairs. Kaname-kun was gathering the people for me._

_The click of the door filled my ears and then it opened. One after one filed in. I was smiling glad not to feel so lonely anymore. _

_"Kaname-sama! She's adorable!" A girl with long wavy blonde hair gushed._

_"She is," This boy had blonde hair and baby blue eyes._

_Kaname-kun grabbed my hand and led me up to them. One was really tall with burnt orange hair and orange-brown eyes. He looked a little scary but gave me a kind smile._

_"This is Kain, Ruka, Aidou, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren. The boy you met the last time was Ichijo but he's not here right now." I nodded and waved. They all smiled genuinely and in return I smiled back at them in relief. I was horrified they would just like me because Kaname-kun wanted them too!_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I bowed respectively to them. They all did the same._

_I noticed the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes was making fun of me. I frowned and stomped over to him._

_"What's your first name?" I asked him. He looked taken aback but murmured, "Hanabusa." I grinned devilishly. Hana-Chan.. that will fare. _

_"It's not nice to make fun of other people, Hana-Chan." He went red with rage as everyone else laughed. Even Kaname-kun was laughing._

_"I like Aidou better. It's rude to call someone on their first meeting." He gave me an arrogant smirk._

_"I don't care. I'm from America," I stuck my tongue out. Kain offered a high five and I did with full force._

_"I like her." Everyone except Aidou sang in unison. _

I woke up from the dream. This was the first time I met Kaname and the others. I laughed quietly. It wasn't until the next five visits Aidou and I started to stand and like each other.

But I wasn't next to Aidou where I last fell asleep.

I was next to Shiki. And he was staring at me. I gulped. How the hell did I get into his room? Did he take me in the middle of the night?

Like a creep or rapist. How the hell did Ichijo not even notice?

I looked down and realized I was still fully dressed. Oh thank god, I wasn't raped.

"Hey.." I said fearfully. I clutched the silky sheets and backed away since I was a little.. too close. In response he just wove his way around my waist and pretty much body slammed me into his chest. Then started stroking my hair. Um? That's awkward. Quite awkward.

"You slept with Aidou?" It was almost like an accusation.

"Not that way.. I had a nightmare. I usually go to him and I'm going back now." I removed his arm from his waist but he made it harder to escape. Irritation started creep its ugly face up.

"Take your hands off me." I hissed.

"No thanks." He smirked.

"I want to go back." My nerves were frayed and tangled from the drama that's followed me. Now he's just annoying me.

"Not on my watch."

I finally let myself snap. That was it.

"LOOK! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR LOVER OR ANY OF THAT. YOU KISSED ME AND THAT'S THAT! NOW FOR GODS SAKE IF YOU DON'T TAKE THOSE HANDS OFF MY WAIST AND LET ME DO MY OWN THING I WILL FUCKING TEAR YOU APART. I'M SKILLED IN THE ART OF KNEEING GUY'S BALLS. I DON'T THINK YOU'LL LIKE THAT PAIN WILL YOU?" I'm amazed white foam wasn't forming out of my mouth. I most likely looked like a pissed off chipmunk. But I wasn't done.

"OF COURSE NOT. DO NOT TALK TO ME, DO NOT TOUCH ME, DO NOT KISS ME. DON'T FORGET WHO THE HELL YOUR DEALING WITH, SHIKI! I MAY BE A VAMPIRE BUT I KILLED LEVEL E'S FOR A LIVING. DON'T MESS WITH ME OR MY SKILLS. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THINK THOSE LEVEL E'S DO NOT HAVE SEXUAL FRUSTRATION YOUR QUITE WRONG!" And with that I was finished.

"I didn't know you were that stressed." I heard the soft voice of Ichijo.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." Suddenly all the anger was lifted when talking and seeing his face.

"It's fine. I'll just try to go back to sleep." With that, Ichijo turned around and slept comfortably. Now I feel like an idiot. But this didn't stop me from getting angrier at Shiki.

"You're not going back," His blue eyes felt like they were taunting me, which fueled my anger even more. It was like throwing a lighted match into oil. Bitches were going down. I raised my hand to punch him away but he only grabbed my hand and put me closer. He looked almost hurt.

"You would hit me?" His voice was practically nothing but hurt. I didn't even want to stare at his face. Why can't I just go to my damn dorm already?

"I'm tired. You win. Is that enough for you?" I turned around when he finally let go of my hand and put his around my waist. It felt uncomfortable but I would just suck it up until morning. I closed my eyes and slumbered off.

...

Once the nightmarish morning had past I was now sitting in the headmasters office getting my schedule and dorm assignment. Finally. Some peace away from the vampires.

"You'll be in 209. There's no one anymore because the girl left so consider it free space to put a desk or bookshelf and chairs. You have an identical schedule to Yuuki and she will help you out. I doubt you need to help getting around since your pretty acquainted with the grounds. Any questions?" Headmaster Cross finished up his explanation. I stared at him quite amazed I would get a full dorm to myself.

"No. Is my uniform in the room ready for today?" I asked him.

"Yes. Classes are delayed an hour today so they will be starting at 8:30. Many of the children just walk and chat for days like this. It occurs monthly for teachers so they have some extra time to grade papers and tests. Your patrolling starts tonight. Oh! Right, here's your arm badge." I took the white and red silky ribbon that contained my free pass for roaming around the grounds at night. Also to keep certain predators at bay.

"Thanks for everything. I'll be off. Have a good day, headmaster." I gave him a small curtsy and left the office with some type of determination to get through the day without a death threat due to yesterday's events with the obsessive girls that are in the day class.

The stone pathway aligned to the doors of the dorms. I opened the door and stepped in going up the stairs. The girls were glaring icily at me for my antics yesterday.

"Elise~" I heard a person croon out my name. I turned back around hesitantly.

"..Yes?" was my hesitant reply. A swoosh of gingery hair and flash of darting emerald eyes then next thing I knew there was a nail running down my cheek with blood oozing.

Fuck. Little bitch.

"Get your nail off my cheek, your body a five foot radius away and then maybe we can talk? Cool? Kay."

"..I don't like your tone of voice." The snooty girl sneered. She dug her acrylic nail deeper into my cheek and more red was going down. I lifted up my knee and stomped on her foot. She yelped and backed off.

"I don't fucking like you. What do you want?"

"Stay away from the night class. Your display the other day was just a catastrophe.." She told me.

"Too bad I can't." And with that as my final words, I continued on. I went up a small set of stairs until I reached my dorm.

201, 202, 203, 204, 205...I counted off until I found mine. I twisted the bronze knob and opened up to see my suitcases and made bed with the other side of the room oddly barren.

Today was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

For the people who will read this and still want more, THANK YOU. I know how freaking _pathetic _it is for me to take so damn long to update. I had a really bad case of writers block. I just totally lost interest in VK and was done. I have transferred over to Axis Powers Hetalia. I have been with that since December. It's good, trust me.

But for the people who kept suscribing and reviewing, your honestly the only reason I tried. I know this is short, it's only like 6 pages.. but I was so lost on what to do. I might give up on this story. Review with ideas or something, I need help for Vampire Kngiht. Is there new episodes? I just haven't watched it in such a long time nor read it.

Heres this for you amazing people. It might not be fan-freaking-tastic but I really tried. I'm not going to say review cause this is a depressing attempt. Although I would love to hear what you guys say.


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey so guys, I know what you've been thinking...

WHERE IS SHE AND WHERE IS MY CHAPTERS?

I'm truly sorry but I can't think of any plots. I totally got out of VK and more into other animes. I started watching Axis Powers: Hetalia in December and was hooked, despite the crazy fandom. So there is really no more motivation for me in this story.

Plus I've had a very busy year so far. My uncle died in March and there's still a mourning process going on within my family. We are a very large family yet we're tight knit so..it's hard. He left behind 3 children and a wife. The youngest is only 11.

So I'll be declaring the story on hiatus (finally). I know it's been a few months. If I'll ever come back? Yes. When inspiration strikes. Until then, I'm not really bothering because I'm going to give you guys a 15 page chapter when I'm back and motivated.

Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions!


	6. Back with a chapter!

Hey guys...

DON'T KILL ME, OKAY?

So I decided, hey lol loser why don't you fucking look at your stories and your pissed off readers? YEAH I PROBS SHOULD. So after a long confrontation with my inner mind monologue, I decided to try. It might not quite be that 15 page chapter, but it's pretty damn close in my terms.

I also feel like cringing at my preposterous grammar. So sorry. I was younger then and now have bloomed into a full-fledged Grammar Nazi. As well, my attitude is different. I was a weaboo. Now I have transcended into a human/hipster. I have a beautiful tumblr. It's life changing, believe me.

SO ANYWAYS, I'm quite out of the anime loop. EXTREMELY out of the VK loop. To my surprise, it seems some of you still are finding my long lost story. This fail chapter is really just an attempt to soothe the readers and give you a 'lil bit of loving.

I tried and now...adieu. Enjoy the chapter.

And ACTA? I don't fucking own Vampire Knight. Check yourself before you wreck yourself.

* * *

I sat awkwardly in the classroom. Yuki smiled at me but decided to sit with her good friend, Yori. I could feel myself zoning out as the guy just preached about infinitive numbers. A loud clank of those damn wooden doors awoke me from my thoughts of what happened last night.

Jesus. Can a girl think a little?

Zero decided to make a loud and obnoxious entrance. Hence, the pissed off demeanor and aura passing of in waves. This shit was like UV rays, and I? The ozone layer.

"Mr. Kiryuu, I'm absolutely ecstatic you could join us. Maybe, I'll cry in happiness when you aren't late. I understand you patrol at ungodly hours, but it's no excuse for tardiness. Sit down next to your cousin." Mr. What's-His-Name scolded.

I'm pretty sure Zero just gave him a Japanese middle finger. I giggled.

Giggling is fun.

Tardy pants made a long and exhausting way up the steps and finally reached the end of his journey. He slammed himself on the seat, ouch, and begrudgingly got his learning tools out. Thus, the uncomfortable mood remained so.

"Well, good morning sunshine. Did somebody spit in that terrible coffee they offer? I would be pissed off too if I drank that..every single day..always.." l laughed half-heartedly. Still messed up about last night.

Zero sighed, "Elise. Not today. Just not today."

I nodded and kept my eyes on the board. The temptation of kissing Shiki reared its ugly face. Y'know, he isn't bad at it either. Fuck teenage hormones. I'll think about kittens and candy.

_His strong arms were wrapped around yours. ELISE! YOU! Imagine what those fingers could possibly do._

NO, YOU NASTY PERVERT!

_Babe, please. Don't even deny your horniness right now. Why not get out the iPhone and send a few naughty texts?_

Oh my fucking god, inner Elise, calm yo'self. You can't go around thinking that type of shit. No, I'm not going to send Shiki some nudes of me! Or sext!

_You know you want to. End the sass and cut class. Heh, it rhymed. You understand the gist, when this old fart leaves and it's break time, go visit the night dorms. Give Shiki some loving. _

Do you not understand the extent of last night? Hmm, let's see. For one, he's a big prick. Shiki made the first move and kissed me, unleashed all hell because oh DONTCHA KNOW I'M HIS FIANCEE? , plus he stole me from Aidou's bed! My best friends bed! I'd rather be engaged to Aidou, truthfully.

_No..no..I do understand where you're coming from. He definitely was too forward after the events that occurred. If Shiki didn't open his big mouth, we would still be in blissful ignorance of the truth. We'd just be simple half-bloods. _

But no, inner mind Elise, we're fucking purebloods and my twin? Not even sitting next to me. DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT, EITHER! I'm done. Just done. This is too crazy. Uprooted from my family, yeah oh-so loving parents? Dead as dead. Kaname is damn scary as shit. Shiki is my fiancée..awesome. Rima isn't going to like that. I just had a nightmare and that is probably the least to come.

I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!

...

Oh shit. That was thought out loud wasn't it?

"Miss Kiryuu, your normalcy will be obtained one day. Anyways, I have a message from headmaster excusing you for the day and night patrols. Go learn to be normal." Thank god for Headmaster Kaien.

"See ya, Zero." I bid goodbye to my not-so-fully cousin. He nodded then appraised my cheek. Oh, right. That ginger bitch scratched me with her fake claws.

"You should see the nurse. Looks like a feline had a field day on your face." Zero commented.

Thanks. Really made my day a whole lot more fabulous.

I snorted and then left the dreary class. After leaving the hall, I walked in the crisp Autumn air and reveled in the varying leaves. Bright marigolds, auburns, oranges, and rust leaves blinded me.

In a weird sense, it risen my spirits. Maybe things weren't going to be so sad and they would arrange themselves in order.

Vampiric arrangements, to be precise.

After taking in the beauty of leaves, I walked off to my dorm and changed into comfier clothing. I shrugged on a pair of black VS sweats, a plain green zip up, and my moccasins. I put my straightened hair into a messy ponytail. I decided to freshen up and then walk over towards the night dorms. Boredom calls for entertainment.

I jogged over to the beautifully decorated dorms and found there was actually people awake. Ruka and Kain were now my source of relief.

"'Sup." I greeted nonchalantly.

"Long day?" Ruka asked. I stared at my feet and nodded. I did feel ashamed on my actions. Running away from Shiki and rejecting him probably wasn't the best. In fact, it made it worse. I was rejecting my parents wishes and my hearts. Inner Elise is right, I want him. Badly. Like now.

I really just want to make out and release my pent up frustrations. Take that as you will.

I confessed, "I'm just pissed off, y'know? I suddenly have a fiancée and now learned my life isn't what it was. I'm taking it okay, though. Most people have huge anxiety attacks, which I'm not. I love Kaname-nii and even if I don't like it, I want Shiki. I really hope he's asleep..dear god..I just said that out loud. I think I want to transfer to night class. See this scratch? A girl did it. They all hate me, except a few. I...don't even know what to do. I'm lost."

I just realized they weren't supposed to know that. But, as seeing the looks on their faces, they knew all along.

THEY KNEW LONGER THEN ME? THEY KNEW MY PAST WHEN I DIDN'T FUCKING EVEN?

Somehow tears made it down my face. Hot and big alligator tears. They flowed freely with no restraint. I could feel my throat restrict and small sobs let out. My fists tightened and showed the white of my bone.

I need my mother.

"Sssh, sssh. We're here, Elise. We'll always be here." Kain held me tight and Ruka wiped my tears away. I tried to stop the tears, but they came down like an endless rain. Bitter and cold.

Audible footsteps came down and new voices appeared. Aidou was up, along with Ichijo. Aidou decided to pick me up and comfort me. Like any best friend would.

"Aidou...Aidou... I can't to do it," I sobbed, "What happens if you start to hate me? I'll kill myself. I'm gonna kill myself. Maybe it would be better if I just wasn't living."

"Don't you dare say that again, Elise Elizabeth Kuran! That's right, you're a Kuran. Kuran's matter. A lot. If you die, I'll kill myself just to annoy you forever, okay? It won't be any different from now. We need you. You're one of my best friends, most annoying friend definitely, but I can't imagine you not helping me with translating sentences or hearing you sing in the shower." Aidou rubbed my back as he reassured me.

Ichijo added, "Your life is very dear and precious, Elise. Not only because of your blood, but just because of you! Don't think about suicide. It'll get better, believe me. I'll take you to the bookstore, okay? Anything you like!"

Everybody added their words and made me smile. The tears stopped and I hugged Aidou tighter. For as arrogant and self-absorbed he can be, he is amazing at being a friend. He let me on my own feet and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Thanks, I know. I'm overdramatic. It's been a long ass day and I'm taking it slowly. Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I say to lose the heavy tense atmosphere and maybe conspire.. a prank perhaps? To get back at Shiki's antics last night." I grinned evilly. As did the rest.

"I'm in," They all chorused. Ruka put her arms around my neck and asked what.

"Hide ALL the Pocky!" I threw my arms up in the air joyfully.

We made our way to the kitchen and found the cabinet that held their little adolescent treats. She fed it to him like a child! A child!

...Was that jealousy? No, Elise. You're not getting jealous over Shiki and Rima! Absolutely not!

But.. the way they just click. I mean Shiki is way more polite to Rima. I'm pretty sure he really likes Rima and is only sticking to this whole marriage thing because of Auntie. Auntie would want her son to marry me like a good boy. Shiki is obeying her to make her happy..oh god..he doesn't want to really be with me!

IT'S OKAY , THOUGH! YOU'LL BE FREE THEN!

Oh fucking Christ, I'm jealous.

What happened to earlier today when you tried to hit him? Man, I'm so bi-polar. Hot and cold. Shiki is going to end up committing suicide, not me. My personality is enough to push him over the edge.

I'M GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF MY FIANCEE! ELISE, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! I MEAN WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WH-

"Earth to Elise? You in there?" Aidou was waving his hand at me.

I snorted and responded, "Yeah. I was just thinking about cats. Let's sink their candy!"

I followed the rests lead as they grabbed the astounding 28 boxes of the chocolate sticks and threw it in the nearby fountain. Sweet, sweet revenge. It tasted as delicious as crème br_û_lèe. That stuff is banging, if you know what I mean.

The usually bright crimson boxes got soaked as if I watched it sink towards the bottom. I glared at the boxes and decided to use them as a metaphor to my life.

Ruined and overrated. Definitely my life.

They would probably hit me for saying such things but thankfully, my mind is safe. For now.

"It's funny." I stated. Everyone glanced at me to explain more.

"Vampires detest humans, yet so alike. The nobility looks down upon the peasants. Forced marriage. Only interested in their own wellbeing. The poor salvage while the rich live in splendor. When I would kill level-E's, I watched their face as they died and turned back into what they used to be. Many women cried and begged to live, and the men? They would smile at me. They silently said thank you. I put them out of their misery. A lot of vampire hunters don't do that. Killing is quick and easy, done. "

They all stared at me. A few moments of tense silence was interrupted by Aidou laughing. He put his arms around me and laughed boisterously.

"Man, Elise! You get way to deep sometimes. What are we in, some cheesy Korean drama? Lighten up a little!" I glared at Aidou's tousled locks.

"Hana-chan, you ruined the intensity. But yes, I was just in a deep trance. Anyways, I can't wait to watch the look on his face.. oh god.." My mischievous smile bloomed its way on my face.

A voice came out of nowhere, "Juri would be proud to see you becoming like her. She loved to be loud and make pranks." I recognized the voice as Kaname-nii.

"I suppose. Otou-sama often liked to tease me and it would get me angry. He said I was like a younger okaa-sama." I laughed quietly.

To be quite truthful, I was itching just to call them by mom and dad. I suppose by growing up in the U.S., it changed my views on formality. Using all this honorific bullshit was getting on my nerves. I bit my tongue although, realizing I was now a noble lady.

We heard the footsteps.

Oh yes. Oh yes.

Their looks, my sweet revenge. Well, maybe Rima didn't _totally_ deserve it. It was too late for regrets though as their steps became louder.

I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously and awaited their painful slowness. What the hell is up with them today? Usually grand entrances don't take this long. Shiki is such a glamour queen.

Queer queen. I snickered to myself at that.

"...What are you laughing at, Elise?" Kaname-nii asked concernedly.

I facepalmed, "They're taking awfully long. I called Shiki a queer queen in my mind. It was so deliciously hilarious at the moment. But, now I just feel weird."

"Maybe because you are, Elise." Aidou teased me.

"I wouldn't talk, Hana-chan. Your 'treasures' are always flammable. With the help of Kain-kun, that is." I flashed a thumbs up at the amused Kain.

Then we heard the gasp.

"Shiki..our Pocky..is gone?" Rima asked quite confused. A long tense silence followed.

Queer queen finally replied with, "I'm almost positive I know the culprit."

I'm pretty sure what happened next wasn't really that surprising, but I was shocked at the display of the usually reserved Shiki.

"ELISE. RIGHT HERE. NOW." Shiki wasn't really yelling but probably the closest thing to it. It was more like...a...growl? Yes. A growl.

A distressed mating call of the queer queen. He wanted to mate. Screw. Fuck. 69. Eiffel Tower? Perhaps, lovemake.

Obviously my inner mind theatre is feeling risqué. Although, I was irked by his solution to their chocolate less problem. A long and crimson blood whip grabbed me out of nowhere and I was whisked away.

Well fuck.

FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK.

Excuse my language, it's not always prim and proper. Especially in moments of great awkwardness.

I was now facing the menace himself, Shiki. His robin is Rima.

I prepare for the noble war. I know the secret.

Dear god Elise, you're not in American Horror Story. Face the music and deal with it. You're going to get tortured for what you just did so take it like a women and deal with it.

My lilac eyes met his cerulean. This was probably more like a mini face off of what was to come. We stared until I turned red with embarrassment. He was trying to intimidate me!

ELISE ELIZABETH KIRYUU KURAN WHATEVER THE HELL DOESN'T GET INTIMIDATED! NOT BY QUEER QUEENS, THAT IS!

Just kidding, I'm intimidated by him. He hovered over my 5'2 frame. His mahogany hair framed his masculine face and just made him all the more handsome. He wasn't scrawny, either. Shiki had slender muscles that could probably snap my legs like twigs. I could feel my legs get weaker.

Oh god, I was turning into such a fan girl.

My embarrassment was _very_ visible as my face turned to a tomato red. I could feel almost every inch of my face light up like a beacon.

Where on earth was my brother? Aidou? Kain? Hell, even Ruka! Anyone?

Shiki sighed and plopped me down on the counter. I felt as if I was receiving a scolding from my dad. "Elise, stop the immaturity. You're being thoughtless and irrational. You really had to ruin all of the food? I understand you're frightened by the idea of arranged marriage, but it's simply the way our world works. Try to understand. You being stubborn and selfish at first was amusing, now it's old. I know that you like me. Stop denying it."

Here's the unemotional prick that Shiki truly is.

"Y-you know what? S-s-stop being so rude!" I spat without any venom. It sounded more like a mouse squeaking. What happened to my confidence?

Shiki smirked and shook his head. He came close to me and whispered, "When you slept next to me, you purred like a little kitten. Happy and content. Think of when we were children. You even denied it then."

Great. Now I'm thinking about the past.

_"Okaa-sama! I don't care about him! I wanna marry Kaname-nii!" I anxiously tugged on my mother's hand. She sat with Auntie and laughed whimsically at my toddler behavior._

_I had caused a huge fuss about meeting this Shiki boy. He was scary! He showed no emotion at all! Kaname-nii always played with Yuki and I. He smiled and laughed! This boy... it's like he had no soul._

_Said boy was sitting across from me and his quizzical stare was irking me. _

_"Stop lookin' at me like that!" I stomped my feet._

_"Like what?" He asked calmly. The only positive about him was his voice and eyes. They were better than the plain brown I had. I wondered what I would look like if I had them?_

_"You know, you're really annoying and stuff.." I disrespectfully blurted. He smiled gently and started tugging on my hair._

_"I guess you'll have to get used to it when we're married." Shiki murmured. I gasped in shock._

_"OKAA-SAMA! DON'T MAKE ME MARRY HIM!" I yelled out._

_They all laughed at my embarrassment, even though he was cute..KIND OF._

Christ. Even an ankle biter back then, eh?

"I-I..no. I'm not denying anything! Fine, I lo-like..you. Happy?" I retorted.

Shiki responded, "Ecstatic."

Then he kissed me.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME, OKAY? I KNOW IT WAS SUCKY BUT I TRIED! Also, I might need to change the rating, heh..

Review, por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Long time, no see? That's more correct, huh? So...yes! I've been busy and very much absent to my readers. A lot has happened in my personal life, and I'm still trying to soak it up. This story began around 2 years ago, which is a long time for maturing, and I cringe at this story. It's very Mary-Sueish and immature. I'm currently working on my writing skills, as well, since this story seems to lack it. I hope this chapter comes as an improvement. Message me if you think my new style has taken a turn for the best or worst.**

**Thank you all for being so patient and still hoping I would return. It isn't a large chapter, as I'm very unaware of what's been going on in VK as of late, but enjoy!**

* * *

I quietly peered at the red-head, flushed and embarrassed that he pressed his own lips against mine. Lilac eyes went downcast, and I could feel his own burning a hole.

The deep voice rumbled, "So, I'm taking it was that awful for you, hm?"

Ugh! Alright, it wasn't that awful. I'm just trying to get everything together, and he wants to literally marry me. Is this normal? No, not at all.

Neither is being a vampire, honestly.

"...Are you in there?" Shiki's hand wavered over my tinted face and snapped me out of reverie. Carefully, I took in detail of what he was wearing. His hair was slightly disheveled, suspicious for the male model, and he was wearing a simple maroon sweater and black pants. The maroon complimented his hair greatly, while contrasting with those piercing eyes, and-

He was still staring at me blankly.

I coughed a little and nodded. "Uh, yeah...it was horrendous. Try kissing Rima or something. Those untalented lips need work!" Jesus, how awkward could this all get?

The watered down, soggy, and chunky box was slammed on the counter. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a pissy Aidou. He glared at me, then strided out of the room. My mouth opened in shock. D-did he not see the position I was in? Oh, yeah. What an awesome friend! Abandons me in the clutches of Shiki.

"Look, Senri," His first name came out with much malice, "I'm not really loving this little cozy situation you've smothered me in. For the umpteenth time, we're not getting married! Why...why don't I just let this good, pure blood go to waste? Who really cares?"

As if expecting the response, a small smirk appeared on his handsome face. His pale hands roved through the mahogany locks as if he was stressed. "I'm afraid a major council of vampires care, Elise. We're stuck together. I'm sure you could learn to love me."

Learn sounded more like forced. My scowl deepened further as I tried to hop off the granite counters. He pressed his hands on both sides, making it difficult to leave. Another tactic came to play as I gently rolled off. Shiki 'tsked' and closed the open space for me.

A loud, uncharacteristic groan let out. "Why? Why are you being such an ass?" I muttered. I gathered my legs up on the table and crossed them. At least I should be comfortable.

This is such a waste of my time. I could just book a flight to somewhere far. I could just spend my time in the day dorms, hermit for life. I could just abandon my brother and never become a pure-blood. Zero and I could just live the lives of hunters: wild and bloody. He was still technically family, right? Shiki lifted my chin with his finger, gazing his dreary eyes into my own. He gently traced my sides and curves with his elegant digits, beckoning shivers and a tiny whimper from me. The smirk grew wider.

"I think it's safe to say you're attracted."

"I think, personally, it's safe to say you're an ass. A pompous, arrogant, pampered, spoiled, horny, and crude a-!" He cut me off by slapping his hands against my lips. Ouch. I cringed at the pain, and he hastily removed his paws off my face.

"A lady should speak with a more reserved tone. No need to be a bitch." His reprimand made my anger boil over. Did...he just call me that? He did. I could feel the void in my stomach being filled with nothing but a fiery, violent urge to hit something. So, I did.

_Slap!_

Shiki's mouth was agape. He silently slid his hand to the reddening cheek. I'm guessing he has never been hit. Not so tough now, huh? Shiki grabbed my hands with a fierce growl. He pressed his face right against mine.

This would've worked in his favor if I wasn't a hunter. Level-E's are a little more wily than some noble vampire.

I giggled in mirth and said in a snarky tone, "What are you going to do? Hit me? That wouldn't make my brother very happy, now would it? I'd suggest you let me go. I, also, suggest that you leave me alone." Why on earth did I ever feel something for this vapid creature? Silly! I love him? No, I do not. It is simply impossible to love someone so quickly. Teenage hormones were to blame. I didn't need to love him. My mother surely would understand my actions. I wasn't one to be tamed, acting pretty. Yuuki did that job in our childhood. I was the unkempt, intelligent, and clever little girl. Yuuki was obedient, charming, and well-mannered.

The vampire turned around and walked to the sink, filling a glass cup and grabbing some blood tablets and chugging down the drink. My nose crinkled at his bloodlust.

"Hit me again." He commanded. The hollow in my stomach deepened further. Small drips of fear dripped into this void, vanishing traces of anger. What would happen if I did?

"Now, wouldn't it hurt if I didn't?" My smart-ass remark was whispered, but he caught on. I tried to leave the kitchen, but of course I could not have my way. He pushed me against the wall, hands on either side of me.

His cool expression was met by my hard, steely glare. A miniscule dribble of the bloody water hung from the corner of his lips. I tried to wipe it off, but he grabbed my hand before I could.

"Hit. Me."

My chest heaved with laughter. Hit him? Secretly, the laughter was hiding fear. It felt like he was on the verge of going insane.

"And why?" I questioned.

He grabbed my palm and slapped it against his cheek. The force made my own hand throb. I yelped and hugged my now pained hand.

"Did it feel good? Seeing me like this?" Shiki murmured in a velvety tone, low and rough. "Were you just swimming in ecstasy? If this is what will make you stay, then hit me again."

So, this was what he was getting at. He was obviously nearing panic, knowing he had no other means to keep me here. I gave him a bitter laugh for a reply.

"Did it feel good?" I repeated. "It felt rewarding, maybe. Watch your words, Shiki Senri. You need to learn how to respect _women_." Women will never appreciate being called a bitch. Especially from this boy. Women also do not appreciate too many advances.

Shiki gave me a critical glance. He appraised the bruising hand and sighed. Delicately, he picked up my hand and laid it under icy water. The unemotional, withdrawn boy had come and taken hostage. Whether for better or worse; I was unsure. "Just...don't do anything stupid." With those words, he quietly stepped out of the room.

I felt elated at his leave. Finally, some time to think to myself. I took this time to make tea and reside back to the front room, where Aidou and Kain were reading. A small smile was granted to me as I sat on a squashy, white armchair. I sipped my Chamomile tea and decided to read the works of Kurt Vonnegut.

After simple hours of reading _Cat's Cradle_, I dog-eared it and set it aside. Aidou was currently inspecting an old tea cup, laying down on the couch as if he needed a full 360. My own curiosity was piqued, causing me to slide on the couch with him. The tea cup had golden trim, an ivory finish, and delicate handiwork of orchids. His icy eyes scanned the cup with much reverence.

"...So why are we staring at an old tea cup?"

"I'll have you know, this tea cup is a beautiful piece of art. Look at the way it glimmers in the sunlight, the gentle watercolor paint, and intact gold trim! It's a treasure," Aidou held the tea cup to his chest protectively. "You can't have it."

I snorted in response. "Hana-chan, I didn't want it, anyways. Although, I do like tea cups." After some silence, I rolled onto his chest. He grunted in response but didn't fight back.

"I'm sad."

"Why would that be, Elise?" His tone was teasing.

"Shiki scares me."

"Technically speaking, you're scared. Not sad."

"I can be both, right?"

"Hm, I suppose. So, pray tell, why are you scared and sad?"

I glanced at the clock and sighed. "I want to be fully human. To be an average teenage girl."

"That's awfully boring. This is a life many wish for."

"Why would you wish for this? Arranged marriage? Bloodlust? Now tell me, what makes this so spectacular?"

His icy orbs met my lilac ones, his coy. "I think it's exotic. A lot of people despise the idea of living a practical, bland life. We live lavishly and full of excitement. Full of beautiful creatures and luxurious lifestyles. Anyways, why are you scared of Senri?"

Deciding not to fight back, "...He's a weird guy. Too intimidating and thinks too much of me."

Aidou got more hushed, "I know you're angry about a few of us knowing, but you're unrealistic. This is how our world works, Elise. Senri is getting...antsy. He thinks that this will smooth over the council. The Shiki family is pro-council. He's doing the wishes of his mother and his aunt: your mother. Stop being difficult."

"I'm not going to be stuck in a loveless marriage, Aidou. If my wishes were granted, I would pick my suitor."

"He's the closest you can get. Now, I would love a pretty flower like you," His teasing voice somehow relaxed me, "But that simply won't do. I'm not...as pure, I suppose. I guess if Senri would die, I'd be up next." He laughed. "Don't get ideas."

"I'm pretty sure our marriage would consist of nothing but quarreling and an episode of hoarders: buried alive."

He shouted out theatrically, "_That hurt! _I would never let myself get to that degree! You are too cruel, Ellie."

I groaned at the annoying nickname. He's such an annoyance at times. "Fine. But I would cuddle with a cat at night, not you."

"So cold. Maybe it runs in the family."

His rebuke made my giggle. An indirect insult to Kaname shouldn't have been so funny. As he saw my amusement, a small smile lit up his face. I hugged Aidou close and sighed.

"Can you just freeze me for the next 100 years and then wake me up when it isn't like this?"

"As exciting and wondrous as that sounds, no. I'm afraid time won't wait for you. Now," Aidou hoisted me off the couch and standing, "We have to figure out your living arrangements! Apparently, you got in a tiff with some girls, hm? Kain told me. I see the scar on your cheek." He carefully laid his finger over the now healing area. I squinted at the sudden pressure but realized he was trying to reduce the swelling with his ice.

"I think it would look really odd if I suddenly transferred," I heaved a dramatic sigh.

Aidou scoffed, "You shouldn't have to be with those barbaric creatures. But true, you are still partly human. Maybe our ways aren't the best?"

He didn't need an answer. It was obvious I couldn't fit in anywhere. Was it so hard to leave this all behind? Escape back to my father?

...My father.

He knew all along, didn't he? Sheltered me and everything. Never said one word. He never denied nor accepted my paternity. Mainly he would say, "I'm here for you. That's what matters." And that would be that. Obviously, he couldn't tell me. I was being ungrateful. He raised me as his own, not even a part of his kind. I was exactly what he despised. Yet, he learned to care and love me. He always looked pained to let me go to Kaname. My father had the best intentions. For the most part. Whether protecting me from my own future or trying to prolong the inevitable, he did it all out of love. I already missed him. If I was upset, he'd put on a Charlie Brown special and make cookies. If I got hurt from missions, he'd give me a small smile and say, "You're not cut out for this life, huh?" Fuck! Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have been his real daughter? I might be betraying my family by saying this, but I really prefer that life. The life of close friendships and wild rushes. The feeling when you know you saved someone's life by taking out a Level-E. Even if I was killing that creature, it was a life for a life.

"Elise," a soft voice called out to me. I whipped my head around and found Kaname standing over me, worry apparent on his face. He appraised the cut and sighed. "I told you not to do those antics the other night."

I felt a twinge of guilt for disobeying my brother. "I-I'm sorry, I should have listened." Again, I was being selfish and foolish. I couldn't obey my brother and family orders. Instead, my thoughts kept wandering off to a nearly impossible life.

He waved it off, "I'll look into better dormitories for you. After all, your safety is one of my top concerns."

Jesus, Kaname. Why don't you just put a cone hat on my head and stick in me in the corner of shame?

I carefully watched the ticking clock, aware that it was a while until they needed to begin. I chuckled but disagreed, "Everything is fine. It's not the first time I got a little roughed up. I'm not so delicate, brother. You should be aware that I can fare by myself."

He smiled lightly. "I know that, little one. Except you shouldn't have to fare here. This is supposed to be relaxing for you, instead of constantly fighting against Level-E's." The tone is his voice got more serious. His demeanor changed, edging him closer to me. Kaname was seriously emphasizing his concern.

"...Is this the reason you took me out of America?"

"Perhaps. I've had other plans, yes, but that is a reason. You need a little more...hmm...refinement." So, he was basically saying I needed to become more gentle. To become more of a docile little lapdog.

"Casually insulting me, are we?" My tone held a joking vibe, but he knew I was being serious.

His smile was nostalgic, as if going back to another time. He reached his hands out and casually played with the string of my hoodie. "I see too much of mother in you. It scares me a bit." I notice Aidou stiffen, amazed he would do this is front of him.

"Daughter like mother, I suppose."

Kaname's gentle rumble of his throat affirmed my previous notion.

"You are all too correct."


End file.
